Abyss' Abyss
by Airise
Summary: Everyone has somewhere they want to escape too. Disclaimer : I own no Trinity Blood


Alone. She's always alone. Even if she was in crowded places, surrounded by different ranks in the human and not-so-human hierarchy, she always felt alone.

Not like she minded it.

She loved the solitude. The silence. They way the nature spoke to her. She contented with the little things she had. That's what freedom was to her.

There was nothing to bind her, with or without her consent.

"Noel-chan."

The girl, named Noel didn't turn around. Her only response was a question. "How does it feel to have companion?"

The silver-haired with glasses priest was dumbfounded by her random question. Noel Ginana – from outer look, she was an eighteen years old girl who would go outisde and live a life full of memories with the people she loved. But no. She registered herself into AX for whatever's purpose she's having. And when she was asked, what was her purpose, her answer was...

"_I deal better with vampires than human."_

No one knew exactly what she meant until they witnessed her killing five vampires single-handedly using a piece of naked-to-the-eye wire.

Yep. Definitely not your average eighteen years old girl.

"Go get Tres. You two have a mission. See Lady Catherina for the details."

Noel nodded. Without any notice, she disappeared into thin air. Abel sighed to himself, wondering what's going on in her head.

* * *

Silence filled in between the space of the Gunslinger and the shorter girl. Or, should he say, Noel Ginana. Codename : Abyss. With her soulless orbs, few spoken words and a face showed nothing, that title truly befitting the young lady. Not like she cared. She never cares.

"Oh. They send only two person to take care of us?" A sinister laugh came shortly after the uninvited comment. "Vatican is confident eh?"

Both Tres and Noel didn't say anything. Noel looked at her right. One, two, three, another two on the building, another two waiting for ambush. All of them were seven. Tres also was doing the same. After identifying the number of enemies said to appear in the perimeter of Vatican, Tres loaded his gun and started his non-stop shooting. While Noel...

Noel?

"Looking for me?" Without any chance to answer her question, the Methuselah's heart was ripped apart. Blood splattered on her clothes, causing her to tch-ing for a bit. Pulling out another set of wire from her left hand, Noel skillfully tangled another four left in her wire-cage. With one pull, the Methuselahs were dissamble, far from how they originally looked like.

She looked at herself and said, "I need laundry." Without waiting for Tres to follow her, she left the scene without any more word.

* * *

It was dark. She was floating. At one point, she felt like she was going down further from where she stood. And there's no turning back. Her helplessly cries or desperate scream were beyond reachable.

And since then...

"Noel?" Noel snapped from her thought. "Are you alright?" Catherina asked out of concern. Lately Noel spaced out too much. Catherina was worried since it could get her killed one day.

Noel nodded, before giving a half-smile. "Please continue."

Catherina did continue, but the Krusnik that's sitting across her didn't miss her frown face for a moment there.

* * *

"Noel-chan~" Abel coo-ed her name. "Can I sit here?" Abel pointed to the seat in the cafetaria. There were a lot of people today. Probably because of Rosenkreuz-matter or something of that sort.

Noel nodded, giving him her approval. She didn't mind Abel, since she had finished her food in her tray and was about to get up, but Abel stopped her.

"What happened in the conference room?" Noel's eyebrows were knitting together, oblivious to what he actually meant. "Your expression changed, for a bit."

Noel returned to her seat. "Nothing."

"Really?" Abel didn't look like believed what the girl said, but decided to change topic. "I was wondering...why did you want to join AX?"

"It's my best option."

"Option for what?"

"To escape from the previous life."

* * *

Catherina sighed. Tres didn't say a word when he saw his Lady looked...screwed up. Abel, at one point looked like he could transform into Krusnik and destroy whatever in his sight right now.

"What a past."

"No wonder she didn't speak about it."

Noel Ginana – she was adopted by a family when she was five. Her past before that were unknown to anybody, including her. Memory-loss, perhaps. As she grew older, she began to get some fragments about her memories, about her powers. Turned out she was a half-Krusnik. How and why...don't ask. It's unknown whether the Krusnik bred with human or she's a failed Krusnik experiment. But, whichever is it, her life turned ugly when she started losing her control regarding her newborn power.

She destroyed a town and massacred the people in there.

"What triggered her power to be awaken?"

"They killed him." A voice that came from the door shocked the trio in the room.

"Noel?!"

"How long have you been there?" Abel panicked. Oh great!

"Long enough to hear the important details."

"Who was killed?" Catherina asked softly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or it's just kindness.

"Someone." She thought for a bit. "An important person."

"Noel-chan."

"Please don't give me that look, Priest Abel. I'm fine." She then looked at Tres. "Could you come for a bit? I need some help."

Tres looked at Catherina, asking for permission. Catherina nodded in approval. "Positive."

* * *

The duo were on the rooftop, of the AX building. You could see thousand of stars glimmering in their own light or from the spotlight of the city.

"How does it feel to be an android?"

"Negative. I feel nothing."

Noel smiled sarcastically at herself. "Oh right. Wrong question."

Silence filled in. Until...

"I've wanted to run. Anywhere."

No response.

"I've wanted a place that I can feel homey in."

Still no response.

"And I'm tired of this kind of life." Noel walked up to him. They're now facing each other. "Hey Tres." She already hugged him. "Just five minutes. Let me be like this for five minutes. If it exceeded, feel free to shoot if I couldn't deattach myself from you."

Tres didn't respond. Noel didn't mind it. It's better to speak with the heart-less android rather than to spill to heartless bastards.

Unknown to her, Abel was listening to it all.

_Noel-chan..._

* * *

**A/N : I planned something different, less gloomy the very least. But it turned out to be quite depressing. RnR please?**


End file.
